Tunnel of LOVE
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Why did it have to be me that was stuck in a small, dark tunnel with Nagihiko for an hour? I change my mind. I'd rather bathe my evil cat. Rimahiko one-shot.


~*Tunnel of LOVE*~

**A/N: Just in case you're confused, this is in Rima's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, I'm here," I announced as I got to the amusement park entrance, where Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Nagihiko were already waiting. Or should I say Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and_Nadeshiko_ since Nagihiko was cross dressing again. I wonder why he even does that, probably just because he enjoys it.

I was planning to stay home and watch this comedy marathon on TV but my mom bugged me to do chores like laundry and bathing our cat. And I think our cat hates me or something since it bit me last time I tried to give it a bath. Or maybe it just doesn't like baths, but the bite really hurt and it never bit anyone else like my mom or dad who tried to bathe it so I don't think it likes me. Anyways, I called Amu, Yaya, and Tadase to the park so I would have an excuse to get out of the house and not have to do chores and bathe my evil cat. I didn't invite Nagihiko, or Nadeshiko for that matter but I guess someone did since he's here now.

"Hello, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted me with a hug.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," I said. "And call me Mashiro-sama."

"Oh, Rima-chan, you're so funny!" Nagihiko laughed.

The only person I hate more than Nagihiko would be Nadeshiko. They are the same person, but I especially don't like him when he's cross dressing since he actually pretends to like me as Nadeshiko. At least when he's Nagihiko he actually says a comeback instead of laughing and pretending that I was joking. Not that I like that he argues with me, I just don't like it when he pretends to be nice and acts all fake and–

My thoughts were interrupted when Nagihiko tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Rima-chan, let's go!"

"Where?" I questioned. "And what happened to the others?" I added when I noticed that Amu, Tadase, and Yaya weren't here anymore.

"Weren't you listening? Yaya wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, but I thought you might be afraid of heights or something, so I said that I'll go on another ride with you to keep you company so you're not lonely!" Nagihiko explained.

"I'm _not_ afraid of heights." I said.

"Oh, well, now we can go on a ride together!" Nagihiko said.

I bet he only lied that he thought I might be afraid of heights so he can go on another ride with me alone, since he knows I wouldn't want to be alone with him and he enjoys irritating me.

"Hey, that one looks fun!" Nadeshiko pointed to some ride and started dragging me over to where it was. When we got there, I read the sign which wrote "Tunnel of LOVE". I'm guessing that it's a mushy ride for couples, since all the people here (other than Nadeshiko and me) were lovey-dovey couples. Ew.

"Come on, Rima-chan, it'll be fun!" Nagihiko tried (and failed) to convince me. "And this ride isn't only for couples," He added as if he could read my mind.

"Oh, hello, there," The woman standing there greeted us. "Are you two a couple, too?"

"No. _We're both girls_," I swear I saw Nagihiko flinch when I said that. Ha, I got him to flinch.

"Um, can we go on the ride now?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure," the lady smiled and we got in the ride.

We were sitting in this cart thing that barely even had room for the two of us, so when we sat down our knees are touching. Ew, cooties. It smells all weird in here, like roses or some flowery perfume. Wow, it even smells lovey-dovey. Suddenly, without warning, the cart started to move and I jumped a little, and Nagihiko chuckled. The lights turned off so it was pitch dark. Scary.

"Not funny!" I glared.

"Sorry," Nagihiko chuckled.

"Hey, how long is this ride?" I inquired.

"Sixty minutes," Nagihiko answered.

"What?!"

"That's not that much."

"Are you kidding me? That's an hour! I am NOT spending sixty minutes alone with _you_ in a dark tunnel." I told him.

"Too bad." Nagihiko chuckled again, but more evilly this time. It sounded more evil, like he was a villain in a TV show or something.

"Hey, where's everyone else on this ride?" I asked after realizing that I couldn't hear anyone else talking. Maybe everyone else on this ride was just being very silent, I guess.

"The cart in front of us is all the way at the front, and the cart behind us is way back there," Nagihiko gestured behind us.

"Why are they so far away?"

"I dunno, so everyone is separated so it feels like it's just the two if us, I guess." Nagihiko shrugged. I don't want it to be just the two of us!

I just thought of something. Nagihiko's still talking in his Nadeshiko voice. I wonder why, since no one can hear us and even if they can they don't even know Nagihiko anyway, so why does it matter?

"You don't have to use your Nadeshiko voice anymore," I said.

"Okay, if you really like hearing my normal voice," Nagihiko grinned. At least I think he grinned but I can't be sure since its pitch black in here.

"I DON'T like hearing your normal voice!"

"Then why did you say I didn't need to use my Nadeshiko voice?"

"Because it feels weird when you talk like that!"

"Oh, so you admit you like my normal voice better?"

"No! I just…ugh, forget it." I sighed.

Why was he so irritating? Stupid cross dresser. That reminds me of what I was thinking earlier, why exactly does he cross dress anyways? I figured it was just for the fun of it, but I'll ask him.

"Hey, Nagihiko?"

"Yes, Rima-chan?"

"Why _do_ you cross dress anyways? Because you enjoy it?" I heard him flinch when I said cross dress. Ha.

"I already told you, it's a family tradition. It's not like I have a choice," Nagihiko grumbled.

"Oh, okay." I said we just sat there in silence for a while. This ride is kind of boring. We just sit in this cart thing in the dark. For an hour. I almost would have preferred bathing my cat.

"You know, Rima-chan, this reminds me of something," Nagihiko broke the silence.

"So?"

"You want to know what it reminds me of?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, I'll tell you. So, I was going to a duck convention one day…" Nagihiko launched into this boring story. Seriously, can he take no for an answer? I said I didn't want to hear the story and he still rambles on and on about train stations and blackouts and Mr. Quackers.

Why did it have to be me that was stuck in a small, dark tunnel with Nagihiko for an hour? I change my mind. I'd rather bathe my evil cat.

"So in the end, I was soaking wet and covered in sprinkles, but I got the autograph at least." Nagihiko finished. Finally.

Nagihiko took FOREVER to tell that story. Seriously, he went on and on and on and…ugh. I want this ride to be over. So long story short(ish), Nagihiko was going on a train to a duck convention (who goes to those anyways?) and he accidentally got on the wrong train. He got on a train that took him in front of the bird convention, but he had to go to the duck one. I still think it's weird that there are duck and bird conventions, but oh well. And ducks are birds anyways. So, Nagihiko met this guy who worked at Subway who said his duck costume was nice, and Nagihiko told him how he desperately wanted Mr. Quacker's signature. Then there was a blackout and in the end, the duck convention ended up being only a block away from the bird convention. Weird, huh?

But wait, that's not it! When he got to the duck pond where the convention was, he accidentally fell in (and here I thought Nagihiko would never do something as clumsy as that, but he did) and got soaking wet. Then someone who was carrying a jar full of sprinkles for some reason bumped into him and he got sprinkles all over him. Then he saw Mr. Quackers and got his signature. The end. That wasn't exactly short, I guess, but it was way shorter than how Nagihiko told it. The only part of that story that reminded him of this ride was the train that was dark (because of the blackout). I only found out that after I asked him. That story was BORING. Well, at least he doesn't have anything to tell me now.

"Hey, want to hear another story?" Spoke too soon.

"NO. Sheesh, why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I just wanted a way to pass the time." He actually sounded…hurt. All I said was that he was annoying. Weird.

"Sorry," I said without thinking.

"For what, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko seemed to have recovered from my sort-of insult and sounded like he was grinning.

But I guess you can't tell in the dark. I can't even see a thing, I can only feel Nagihiko next to me since our thighs are touching. This cart is too small. I regret ever saying sorry.

Nagihiko continued, "You know, I didn't think someone like you was capable of saying sorry. Or even saying something like please or thank you. You know, you're not really that polite and you're really–"

"Ugh! I regret ever apologizing to YOU, you…you pest!" I shouted, interrupting him.

"Pest? Is that really the best word you can think of?" Nagihiko asked.

"You make me mad."

"Why, thank you, I try my best."

"Stop that."

"Fine."

We just sat there in silence again, when suddenly the cart swerved and I slammed into Nagihiko. That was actually the most fun part of the ride. Not the slamming into Nagihiko part, the swerving part since other than that nothing really happened on this rid–hey is that a zombie?

"Hey, look, a zombie!" Nagihiko pointed over where there was this zombie next to a small light so we could see a little. I was right! There is a zombie! I thought this ride was supposed to be all lovey-dovey and mushy and stuff. Not cool and zombie-like!

We sat there quietly again and there were no more zombies. The silence felt kind of awkward so I decided to break it with a question. Not because I want to talk to Nagihiko, but because, according to Yaya, a gay baby is born in every awkward silence.

"Nagihiko? Why did you pick this ride for us to go on alone instead of Amu, Tadase, and Yaya coming, too?" I asked. I was wondering that earlier too but I forgot to ask.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Just answer my question."

"I told you, I thought you might be afraid of heights."

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?"

"Yes?" Nagihiko said but it ended up sounding more like a question. He knew that Rima would see through his lie the moment he said it.

"Tell me the real answer." I glared at him. I know Nagihiko can't _see _me glaring in the dark, but I bet he can feel my glare…if that's possible.

"…fine." Nagihiko gave in. Weird. Usually he puts up a fight, but for once, he actually listened to me. I wonder why. "The real reason I wanted to be alone with you…was because I wanted to tell you something." He said, and then stayed quiet. What could he possibly want to tell me that he couldn't say in front of Amu, Yaya, and Tadase?

"Okay, spit it out," I said.

"Huh?" Nagihiko pretended to not know what I was talking about. Key word: pretended.

"Stop stalling."

"Fine. What I wanted to tell you was that…I really like you."

"…Okay," I said and turned away from him.

"Wait…what?" Nagihiko seemed confused. "That was not the reaction I was expecting."

"Of course you like me. Amu likes me. Yaya likes me. Tada–" I was cut off.

"Not like as in a friendly way. Don't you get it, Rima-chan? I _like _like you!" Nagihiko said. _Like _like sounds like a rather childish way to say love. Wait a moment…did Nagihiko just say he loves me? "Rima-chan…will you go out with me?" Nagihiko added.

"No." I rejected him.

"What?" He gaped at me, obviously shocked. "I didn't think you would say yes, but I thought you'd at least think about it." He seems hurt.

"I wasn't done talking, purple head." I smirked. "I was going to say no, since I'm not going to go out with someone who only likes me. Not even someone who _like _likes me."

"Rima, I don't just _like_ lik—"

"You forgot the honorific."

"Whatever, don't interrupt me. Like I was saying, I don—"

"You interrupted me too before many times but I didn't say any—"

"Okay, now will you PLEASE stop interrupting me?"

"You just interrupted me..." I muttered under my breath but Nagihiko ignored me. Meanie.

"Let me continue, I don't just _like _like you, I love you." Nagihiko confessed, his eyes warm and sincere. I knew he truly meant what he said.

"I'm still not going out with someone who interrupts me all the time." I rejected him again. I liked him—no loved him— too. But I wanted to have a little fun before saying yes.

"Rima-chan, really?" Nagihiko sighed. Hey, he remembered the honorific this time!

"Yes, really. I don't like being interrupted."

"You really want to make this difficult for me, don't you?"

"Fine, I'll go out with you." I gave in, or pretended to, but Nagihiko wasn't fooled.

"Really?" Nagihiko queried cautiously, as if afraid he was going to fall into a trap.

"IF," I continued. "IF you prove to me that you really, truly love me."

"...alright." Nagihiko replied, and tilted my face before slamming his lips onto mine, his hand cupping my chin. I was surprised, but I got over it and moved my hands over to Nagihiko's neck and closed my eyes as I got more comfortable. Good thing it's dark since he can't see the faint pink on my cheeks.

The kiss isn't exactly perfect since Nagihiko had slammed his lips onto mine a little harder than he should have, but I don't think either of us really cares. Besides, who cares about being perfect? Hey, I wonder if it's been an hour yet.

"Rima? Nadeshiko? W-what's going on?!" I heard Amu's voice behind me.

Nagihiko and I both opened our eyes and pulled away to find that we were outside, which meant the ride was over, and a shocked Amu, Yaya, and Tadase were gaping at us, their jaws hanging. Why were they THAT shocked to see me kissing Nagihiko?

That's when I realized he was still dressed as Nadeshiko.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, that was the longest one-shot I ever typed! I just felt like writing a one-shot and the idea of Rima and Nagihiko stuck in a tunnel together popped into my head. XD **

**EDIT: I just searched up "tunnel of love boat" and I found an image...that I put as the book cover! Yay! :D**


End file.
